


Aidoneus Excitatio

by Eydol



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Aventures, Batailles, C'est pas encore sûr, Et si ça s'était passé ainsi, Il y en a un qui va avoir des surprises..., Major character death - Freeform, MxM peut-être
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En pleines Galaxian Wars, Ikki débarque, prêt à se venger de Mitsumasa Kido en volant l'armure d'or du Sagitaire. Malheureusement, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et, suite à un tragique accident, le Chevalier du Phénix réveille celui qui est invisible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aidoneus Excitatio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fjeril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/gifts).



> Tout d'abord, merci à Fjeril pour m'avoir soufflé le titre et à qui je dédicace cette histoire :)  
> Ensuite, alors que nous regardions Saint Seiya depuis le début et qu'Ikki est apparu pour la première fois, je me suis dit "Et si Ikki y était allé un peu trop fort...?". Et voilà comment est née Aïdoneus Excitatio !  
> J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout comme il me plaît de l'écrire !  
> Enfin, je vais seulement commencer la partie Inferno du chapitre Hadès, donc désolée pour les incohérences, ainsi que pour les spoils éventuels.  
> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux.

La Chaîne Nébulaire s'agitait violemment sur le ring du Colisée. Shun la fixait avec incrédulité. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'agitait avec tant de violence, cela signifiait-il donc que leur ennemi était-il si dangereux que ça ? Et il ne put la retenir plus longtemps : la partie défense fonça droit sur l'homme en armure qui se tenait devant celle du Sagitaire tandis que Shiryu criait le nom du Chevalier du Phénix. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, ne fit aucun mouvement pour arrêter l'attaquer : au contraire, il se laissa attraper par la chaîne sans broncher.  
Shun se retourna vivement vers le Chevalier du Dragon, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu peux répéter ?

— Le Chevalier du Phénix, c'est Ikki. »  
Shun en fut statufié. Le Chevalier du Phénix était son frère ? Vraiment ? Il porta son regard vers le Chevalier qui enlevait son masque, découvrant ses yeux noirs et tant emplis de haine que même la chaîne d'Andromède ne pouvait le supporter. 

« Ikki, c'est vraiment toi ? Voulut-il s'assurer.

— Shun, tu n'as changé aucune de tes habitudes. Et j'ai toujours détesté te voir pleurer...! Tu vas avoir l'honneur d'être ma première victime !  
— Quoi ? »  
Le Chevalier d'Andromède n'eut pas le temps de réagir : Ikki embrasa son cosmos d'une telle puissance que la chaîne se brisa ; puis, dans un souffle dévastateur, l'attaque enflammée du Phénix déferla sur le jeune garçon qui comprit que son heure était arrivée au moment même où l'attaque le touchait.  
Alors, dans un dernier cri d'agonie, le nom de son frère sortit de sa bouche d'enfant et Shun rendit son dernier soupir.

* * *

 

_Une douleur atroce._  
_Un sentiment de trahison puissant._  
_Une tempête de sentiments contradictoires : amour, amitié, haine, peur, humiliation..._  
_Une conscience qui disparait._  
_Une fissure._  
_Un moyen de passer pour un pouvoir puissant et sombre._  
_Ce n'était pas l'heure pour lui de s'éveiller, alors pourquoi son hôte avait-il disparu ? Pourquoi n'entendait-il plus les battements de son coeur ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lire ses pensées ? Et pourquoi, malgré ce vide, pouvait-il sentir la peur ?_  
_L'âme noire chercha des réponses à ses questions mais n'en trouva pas. Où était sa soeur quand il avait besoin d'elle ?_  
_L'être réfléchit quelques instants : il n'était pas temps pour lui de s'éveiller mais son hôte venait vraisemblablement de mourir. Il n'en était pas certain cependant : une lueur restait dans son coeur, mais elle serait bien vite balayée. Si son hôte mourait, il devrait encore attendre des années avant de pouvoir se réincarner._  
_Il ne pouvait pas attendre._  
_Il était temps pour lui de prendre possession de ce corps et d'enfin régner sur le monde des mortels._  
_Alors l'âme noire passa à travers la fissure..._

 

* * *

« Ikki ! C'était ton frère ! »

Ikki fixa le corps à ses pieds avec un visage neutre. Cependant, intérieurement, il bouillonnait, tiraillé entre le plaisir de ce qu'il avait fait, la tristesse d'avoir perdu son frère et la haine d'être son meurtrier. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Certes, il en avait toujours voulu à la Fondation Graad pour ce qu'il avait enduré à Death Queen Island, mais il l'avait choisi. Il l'avait fait pour épargner à Shun de devoir supporter l'Enfer que lui-même avait vécu. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à contrôler son poing ? Les mains du Chevalier du Phénix se serrèrent alors que ses yeux haineux lançaient des éclairs sur les autres Chevaliers. Autour d'eux, le public, qui avait hurlé lors de l'attaque, s'était tue comme s'il attendait patiemment la suite d'un épisode de feuilleton télé. Tout est de leur faute ! Pensa Ikki. Tout est de la faute du vieux Kido ! S'il ne nous avait pas séparés, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit ! Bien sûr, le jeune garçon avait conscience de se mentir à moitié.  
Le Phénix se tourna vers ses anciens camarades de l'orphelinat qui léchaient les bottes du vieux Kido. Il allait les tuer. Ils paieraient tous pour l'Enfer qu'il avait vécu sur Death Queen Island. Une voix dans sa tête lui rappela que les autres orphelins n'y étaient pour rien, qu'ils avaient aussi dû subir les plans étranges d'un riche homme dont la seule préoccupation était de mettre ses plans à exécution. Mais il n'y fit pas attention.

« Ikki, comment as-tu pu !?

— Simple : comme ça ! »  
Et, dans un râle de colère, il prépara son attaque. Ce fut à ce moment précis que quelque chose de très étrange se produisit : Shun bougea. D'abord un doigt, puis une main. Il ouvrit les yeux, leva le bras et fixa sa main comme si elle était un objet fascinant. Un sourire étira ses lèvres ; un sourire différent de ce que Shun faisait d'habitude : un sourire qui montrait à quel point ce qu'il voyait été plaisant, presque sadique.  
Ikki fronça les sourcils et il ne fut pas le seul. Shun se releva et ignora ses camarades, trop absorbé par l'observation de son corps. Autour d'eux, la rumeur du public se répendait tandis qu'aux plus hautes tribunes, Saori Kido fixait le ring d'un air à la fois incrédule et soulagé.

« Shun ? Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien de cassé ? »

Cela eut le don d'arrêter Shun dans son analyse. Il resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se tourner vers ses camarades. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son aîné et les deux frères se fixèrent pendant un long moment avant de prendre la parole :

« Toi... Tu es celui qui a tué Notre hôte. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais bel et bien une constatation. Ikki fronça les sourcils en entendant la soudaine façon de parler de son frère : plus dure et beaucoup plus... Noble. 

« Tué ? Tu es toujours en vie, que je sache ! »

Et bon sang, comme il se sentait rassuré ! A bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas Shun qu'il aurait dû attaquer. Enfin, maintenant que son cadet s'était relevé, il pouvait retourner à son occupation première : trouver le vieux Kido et voler l'armure d'or. La dernière était déjà en cours, d'ailleurs.

« Comment oses-tu Nous parler ainsi, mortel ? »

Les yeux de Shun lui lançaient des éclairs, comme s'il était prêt à sauter à la gorge de son frère. Non pas qu'Ikki ne le méritait pas mais Shun n'avait jamais été violent. Et puis, pourquoi parlait-il à la première personne du pluriel ? C'était ridicule !

« Bien, je vais te laisser jouer pendant que moi, je m'occupe de tes petits camarades et de ce vieux fou de Kido, déclara Ikki d'un ton détaché.

— Le vieux Kido ? Répéta Shiryu. Le vieux Kido est mort il y a quelques années.  
— Quoi !? »  
Les poings d'Ikki se serrèrent jusqu'à en devenir blanc. Etait-ce une blague !? Le vieil abruti avait osé mourir avant même qu'il ait pu régler ses comptes avec lui !? Non, il ne le permettrait pas !

« Alors j'irai voir cette idiote de Saori !Grogna-t-il en pointant du doigt la jeune fille qui restait choquée dans sa sa tribune.

— Tu n'iras nul part, déclara Shun d'un ton neutre. Personne ne quittera cet endroit sans Notre autorisation.  
— Shun ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, bon sang ? » Demanda un Hyôga qui montrait clairement son inquiétude.  
Le sourire de Shun s'étira et son regard se porta sur le Chevalier du Cygne qui fit un pas en arrière. L'aura sombre qui entourait le Chevalier d'Andromède s'élargie et fit frisonner le Chevalier du Phénix. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Shun. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. L'avait-il frappé beaucoup trop fort et créé une double personnalité ? C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

« Shun ? Répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Shun est mort. »

Et, comme pour appuyer ses propos, l'aura entoura le jeune homme avant de s'étendre dans tout le Colisée. Soudain, devant leurs yeux, quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit : les cheveux verts de Shun prirent une teinte noire alors que ses yeux devenaient vitreux et sans vie. On aurait dit qu'Ikki avait en face de lui l'opposé de Shun, celui qu'il aurait pu être.  
Instinctivement, Ikki se mit en garde, bientôt suivis par les autres Chevaliers qui avaient revêtu leurs armures pour l'occasion. 

« Notre nom est Hadès, dieu des Enfers. Shun était l'âme la plus pure et par conséquent le meilleur hôte possible.

— Le meilleur hôte ? Répéta Shiryu. Tu as pris possession du corps de notre ami !?  
— Cela fait des années que Nous dormons en son sein. Il n'était pas l'heure de Notre réveil, mais Nous ne pouvions pas laisser Notre hôte mourir. »  
Celui qui se faisait appeler Hadès porta son regard sur Ikki et lui dit :

« Toi qui as Nous a réveillé, Nous devrions te punir pour cet affront porté sur Notre personne. Cependant..., commença-t-il d'une voix monocorde, Nous ne le ferons point. Grâce à toi, misérable humain, Nous allons pouvoir Nous débarrasser d'Athéna et enfin régner sur Terre comme sur les Enfers. »

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?_ Se demanda un Ikki perplexe. Ce Hadès avait pris possession du corps de son frère après qu'il l'eût touché et maintenant annonçait qu'il se débarrasserait d'Athéna ou il ne savait qui. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Il était juste venu se venger de ce vieux Kido de pacotille qui n'avait même pas attendu sa sentence avant de mourir. La poisse ! Le Chevalier du Phénix lança un coup d'oeil aux autres orphelins et put constater à leur visage qu'ils étaient englués dans la même incompréhension que lui.  
Celui qui se faisait appeler Hadès leva alors la tête vers Saori qui recula d'un pas. Il pointa un doigt vers elle, comme s'il l'accusait et prononça :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Athéna. Nous nous occuperons de ton Sanctuaire comme il se doit. »

 _Voilà qu'il pète un plomb !_ S'énerva intérieurement l'oiseau de flamme. _La gosse pourrie gâtée, Athéna ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier !? Athéna, Hadès, le Sanctuaire..._ N'en pouvant plus de ces idioties, Ikki fit la seule chose qu'il savait faire à cet instant précis :

« Par les Ailes du Phénix ! » S'époumonna-t-il.

L'attaque atteignit de plein fouet le corps de Shun, sous les yeux exorbités de Pégase et des autres. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Ikki décida qu'il était temps pour lui de mettre son plan à exécution, à savoir voler l'armure d'or du Sagitaire. Mais encore une fois, on l'en empêcha.

« Comment oses-tu t'en prendres à Nous, toi, un mortel de pacotille !? Lança la voix colérique de Hadès.

— Comment est-ce possible !? S'exclama Ikki.  
— Pauvre imbécile. Tu crois pouvoir t'en prendre à un dieu et t'en sortir ? »  
_Un dieu...?_ Le Chevalier du Phénix n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une puissante attaque le prit de court et l'expulsa contre le mur soutenant les tribunes du Colisée. Des cris retentirent dans le public tandis que le Phénix s'effondrait sur le sol, inerte...

* * *

  
Hadès apparut au bas du Sanctuaire, juste devant la première marche. Il leva la tête vers la statue d'Athéna et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il se ferait une joie de détruire cette statue de ses propres mains. Mais pour le moment, il devait prendre possession du lieu sacré d'Athéna.

 


End file.
